


It's Going To Be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x06 girlpower, Canon Compliant, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, lets see if this is anywhere near what ends up happening in canon, reaction fic, seriously painfully unbetaed, unbetaed, until episode 7 airs that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Picks up right after episode 6 of season 2.Arguably not very shippy.I wrote this because I spent all of episode 6 thinking Dirk really just needs a hug.And then I didn't even let him get a hug in this! I guess I'm just as mean as Max.





	It's Going To Be Okay

Todd landed at a speed that momentarily knocked the wind out of him. It was as though he had fallen from a significant height even though he had just been on a bed. It took a few moments for him to be able to take a breath, but he didn’t panic because he could feel Dirk against his side. And, oddly and exhilaratingly enough, he could feel fresh, warm, moist earth beneath him. Grass was tickling his face. Dirk let out a wheeze beside him and, as though that what was needed to break the spell, Todd managed to suck in a rough breath. 

 

He rolled to his feet to find himself in a small, grassy meadow surrounded by trees. What was a bit more pressing, though, was the fact that they were also surrounded by four familiar men dressed in an unfamiliar way.

 

“Ah!” shouted Todd in surprise, falling backward to land heavily back down next to Dirk who was sitting up and neutrally regarding their company. 

 

“Hey, you’re… you’re the Rowdy 3!,” said Todd, getting to his feet a second time. His eyes widened with sudden realization. “You’re the ROWDY 3! That means… AMANDA! AMANDA! AAAAMAANDAAA!” Todd shouted looking around wildly. 

 

“Whoa there little man,” said the leader guy of the group. “We’re here on a secret mission. In..cog..ni..to, com...pren...de?” 

 

“What?” stammered Todd, turning back to him.

 

“You gotta be quiet,” said another of the Rowdy 3.

 

“We gotta take them to Boss, right Martin? Right?” said the youngest of the bunch. Strangely, he had flowers in his hair.

 

“Do you know where Amanda is?” asked Todd, glancing down at Dirk who was still sitting in the grass looking blank. “Is this? Are we in Wendimoor?” 

 

“We’ll take you to our leader,” said the first guy who Todd had always thought  _ was _ their leader. 

 

“Haha haha like Martians!” laughed one of the Rowdy 3, it made Todd’s eye twitch a little. He took a deep breath and turned back to Dirk.

 

“C’mon Dirk,” he said reaching to give him a hand up.

  
  


\-------

 

Todd had a lot of questions, but knew better than to try to start up any sort of conversation with the group. They walked along what could barely be called a trail through the tall forest for quite some time. He had to keep checking every so often that Dirk was following along. It worried and frustrated him how hopeless Dirk was. He seemed to have completely given up.

 

Finally, they came to clearing in the trees. What Todd saw when they arrive was absolutely beyond anything his mind could have conjured. It seemed like lately every time things got weird, they insisted on getting about ten times weirder.

 

“Whoa,” he breathed.

 

It was a camp of sorts. A little community. A community of what, though, he wasn’t sure. Small colourful, fluffy people were running all about. There were strange colourful balls and…  _ things  _ everywhere. The moment the people spotted them, they began to chitter and chant and  _ swarm _ . Todd took a step back into Dirk’s space. 

 

The Rowdy 3 led Todd and Dirk through the crowd of bizarre, colourful, fluffy people toward the tent in the middle of the clearing. Todd was startled and then relieved when Dirk grabbed onto his shirt in the mini, colourful throng.  _ Finally _ , some sort of response from him. The commotion must have alerted the inhabitants of their arrival, because suddenly the tent’s flap door was pushed aside. A person in a colourful cloak and long dark hair stepped out. When she straightened, Todd saw that it was Amanda.

 

“AMANDA!” exclaimed Todd, taking a few running steps toward her before remembering himself and how they had left things and stopping. “Uh...Hi.”

 

“Oh my--  _ Todd _ ?” exclaimed Amanda, her eyes growing wide as she stared at him in obvious shock. She looked past him and exclaimed “Dirk?”

 

Todd grinned, feeling tears prick his eyes. He took a few more halting steps toward her feeling completely divide on what to do. He wanted to run to her and hug her but he knew better.

 

“I didn’t see this…” she said looking down at her hands, her brow wrinkling. 

 

“See… this?” asked Todd.

 

“She’s magic now,” explained the Rowdy member with flowers in his hair, proudly. It really didn’t explain anything, only raised more questions.

 

“Magic?” 

 

Amanda visibly shook herself and finally, finally smiled at Todd.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she said.

 

Todd let out a small sob.

 

“I can’t believe I finally found you,” he croaked.

 

She took the last few steps between them and gave him a tight hug. Todd melted into it.

 

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you,” she said into his shoulder.

 

“Of course not,” murmured Todd holding her all the tighter. “I don’t blame you.”

 

“I didn’t see this,” she said again before pulling back. “We need to talk. You need to tell me everything. When did you get here? HOW did you get here? What’s going on.”

 

“How did  _ you _ get here?” asked Todd with a slightly hysterical laugh. “How did you get out of that cage? What is this place? Who are these people?”

 

“There’s something wrong with him,” Todd suddenly heard one of the Rowdy 3 say from over his shoulder. He turned around to see that the Rowdy 3 were all circling Dirk.

 

“He doesn’t smell right,” said another.

 

“Is he broken?” asked the one with flowers in his hair.

 

“No!” exclaimed Todd. “He’s… something.”

 

The small, colourful, furry people all closed in, then. They were chittering and chattering as then encircled Dirk. He was barely responsive as they put flowers in his hair and large ball necklaces over his head. 

 

“Come on,” said Amanda, pulling on Todd. “We don’t have much time and things are crazy.”

 

“Is he going to be okay?” asked Todd, still watching Dirk with concern.

 

“They’ll take care of him,” said Amanda. 

 

Todd felt wrong leaving him.

 

“Hey Boss,” said the leader dude of the Rowdy 3. “We’re going to head back out if that’s still the plan.”

 

“Yes,” said Amanda. “Thank you, Martin.”

 

There was an intensity in her eyes as she said his name that gave Todd pause. 

“So, you’re the leader of the Rowdy 3, now?” asked Todd after the four men took off back into the trees. 

 

“I know, right?” said Amanda, shaking her head. “C’mon, I need to know what you know.”

  
  


\-----

 

It was dark and the camp was completely silent besides the strange calls of birds and other forest creatures in the distance. Todd and Amanda had talked long into the evening. The Rowdy 3 had left and returned. Todd made his way across the clearing to the second tent where Dirk supposedly was. He moved quickly even though it was dim and he was unfamiliar with the terrain, wanting to be out of the open as quickly as possible. The unfamiliar sounds of the night animals gave him the creeps.

 

The entire floor of the tent was just blankets and sleeping bodies. Todd crawled along looking for Dirk. It wasn’t actually that hard to find him. He was off to the side as if trying to distance himself from the wild group. Todd couldn’t fault him that. Todd laid down beside him when he reached him. Everyone seemed to be asleep except Dirk. No, Dirk, his hair full of flowers, was laying on his back with eyes wide open, staring up at nothing. His face looked almost blank except that his mouth was turned down.

 

Todd wondered what Dirk was thinking. He wished Dirk was his old self. He wished he had been there for the discussion with Amanda. Dirk was much better at finding connections than Todd and it would have been really nice to have someone find some connections between all the insane things Amanda had told him and the insane things Todd had so far experienced. Currently, it just felt like a lot of noise.

 

Todd put an arm behind his head and stared up at the tent above them, semi-mirroring Dirk. He half-hoped Dirk would say something first, ask Todd what he had learned, or tell him something he had pieced together on his own in his absence, but he knew better than to expect it.  

 

Finally, Todd let out a small sigh and rolled onto his side to better face Dirk.

 

“Do you really think Farah’s dead?” he asked quietly.

 

Silence.

 

“Dirk?”

 

He watched Dirk close his eyes and let out a long breath.

 

“I hope I’m wrong,” Dirk finally said, “but Priest…”

 

Todd frowned when Dirk just let the sentence drop off. 

 

“It doesn’t  _ feel _ like Farah is dead,” he offered.

 

“Feel?” scoffed Dirk, suddenly. “You have some sort  _ magical mystical mental connection  _ with her, then?”

 

“What? No, I--” stammered Todd in surprise.

 

“Then what, Todd?” asked Dirk, turning to face Todd and propping himself up on his elbow. “What? What is it? Why are you acting so--”

 

“ _ Dirklike _ ?” cut in Todd. “Well  _ one  _ of us has to be!”

 

Dirk’s mouth dropped open in outrage. He then blew out his breath and rolled over so his back was to Todd. 

 

Todd immediately felt bad for his outburst. Dirk was… extremely frustrating on his best of days, but he was obviously going through something. He really hadn’t been the same since coming back. 

 

At first, Dirk had seemed himself, but it hadn’t taken long for Todd to notice he was frayed at the edges. His smiles and enthusiasm were forced, his detective work lacking and kind of desperate. And then things just got worse and worse and he just fell apart and now… now Dirk was… well, he wasn’t broken, people don’t get broken, people are people… but, it definitely felt a bit like  _ broken _ . 

 

Todd knew Blackwing was bad, but to see Dirk so shut down, so hopelessly afraid. It scared him. And, if he was being honest with himself, it hurt, too. It hurt to imagine Dirk being at their mercy. The problem was, there just wasn’t time for this. It sounded really bad, but there wasn’t time to help Dirk with his trauma, yet. They needed to solve this case and then… then, hopefully, if they all made it through… then there would be time. 

 

“Dirk, hey… Dirk, I’m sorry,” said Todd, trying to be gentle. “I get it, you’re scared.”

 

“Scared? SCARED?” exclaimed Dirk, rolling back to face Todd. “Yes,  _ I’m frightened _ . It would be naive not to be! You have no idea, Todd… NO IDEA what we’re up against. You have no idea how hopeless this all is. The universe, Blackwing, this… this...  _ Mage person _ . I  _ should _ be scared, we should  _ all _ be scared. Everything is going to end absolutely terribly and you’re all going to die. So, the question remains,  _ Todd, _ why aren’t  _ you _ frightened?”

 

“I am,” admitted Todd. “But I’ve  _ always _ been.”

 

Todd moved a bit closer to Dirk, hoping to offer a bit of comfort. “I’ve been scared my whole life, Dirk,” he continued. “And then you came along and I realized something; I’m tired of being scared. I’m tired of living that way. Tired of making decisions based on fear. So now… now I’m just rolling with it. Everything is connected and if I just stop fighting everything and let the univ--”

 

“The Universe is cruel, Todd!” cut in Dirk, sharply. “The Universe doesn’t care about you! If you keep living the way you are, allowing the Universe to just toss you about however it pleases, you’re going to get yourself and everyone you love killed! You can’t trust the Universe to lead you where you’re supposed to go, you can only trust it to lead you to pain and suffering and death!”

 

“HEY! Keep it down over there!” shouted one of the Rowdy 3 from across the tent.

 

“Some of us are trying to sleep!” called another.

 

Dirk rolled over again to once more put his back to Todd. 

 

Todd stared at Dirk’s back and wondered if his rant had been completely him or if some of it had been aimed inwardly.  

 

“Dirk,” he whispered. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. Everything will work out.”

 

“How, Todd,” said Dirk softly. His voice had a faint wobble to it. “How is it going to work out?”

 

“We’ll make it work out, together,” whispered Todd. He lifted a hand to reach for Dirk; to pat his shoulder reassuringly? To stroke his backing soothingly? To try to give him a half hug? Todd wasn’t sure. He lowered his hand. 

 

“I mean, look at where we are,” tried Todd. “We’re in a  _ magical alternative dimension _ , Dirk. We’ve found Amanda and she’s like a witch, now. Like...  _ a witch _ . And there’s so much going on that has to all be connected in some way. This isn’t hopeless, this is  _ amazing _ . And we  _ can _ make everything work out. We  _ can _ do this. You have to believe, Dirk. You’re right, maybe I shouldn’t be trusting in the Universe to make things happen for us. But, you know what I do trust in?”

 

Dirk rolled onto his back and looked up at Todd.

 

“What?” he asked quietly.

 

“Us,” said Todd. 

 

Something changed in Dirk’s face at that. 

 

“What do you say?” asked Todd, mentally pleading that he had finally gotten through.

 

“Together?” asked Dirk tentatively.

 

“Yeah, together,” choked out Todd, grinning. “Always.”

 

“Okay, Todd,” said Dirk, nodding. A small smile was growing on his face. “Yeah, yeah, we ca--”

 

“Shut up!” sounded a yell.

 

Todd chuckled and laid on his back again. He stared up at the shadowy tent above them for a few beats before closing his eyes. Some of the things Amanda had said to him had really freaked him out and supposedly there was an army coming their way. Todd was exhausted, mentally and physically. He didn’t know if Farah was alive or dead, or whether he would live past tomorrow. He had no idea how any of this would play out. He didn’t panic, though, because he could feel Dirk against his side. They were in this together. He wasn’t lying when he had said they’d figured it out, together.


End file.
